jurassic_world_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Zara Young
Zara Young was assigned to look after Claire Dearing's nephews, Zach and Gray, while they were visiting Jurassic World, picking them up as soon as they arrived on the island. She accompanied the boys when they entered the Innovation Center and was later with them during their tour of the park. While they're at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Zara is seen being busy on her phone, going over her wedding details with her fiance Alec. The Mitchell brothers took advantage of this and ditched her to explore the park on their own. Given afterward, the Indominus Rex broke free and put the park into an emergency situation. Claire called Zara, only for the distressed assistant to say the boys "had ran away". Eventually she re-encountered the boys in Main Street, shortly before the Jurassic World Aviary's inhabitants invaded the area. Her Death During the attack, Zara was seen searching for the two kids. She eventually finds them in the panicking crowd and told them to stop running, although they did not comply. When they stopped in the middle of the panic, Zara was snatched by a Pteranodon, whisking her away from Zach and Gray. While in the air, Zara is heard screaming as the Pteranodon drops her. She screams, only to be snatched by another Pteranodon. There's some back and forth. Zara shrieks as the Pteranodon drops her with her screaming. She plummets into the huge Mosasaurus tank. When she accidentally breathed in the water did she realize she was in the Mosasaur tank. She was terrified of the creature, and she knew she had to escape. She tries to swim back up to the surface, but a few other Pteranodons swam through the water. She is pulled under by a Pteranodon, lifting her up from the water, holding Zara by her breasts. Zara screamed and sobbed uncontrollably this entire time, a deep and maddening sob, begging God to end soon. The Pteranodon thrashes her across the water as water fills up Zara's lungs. The Pteranodon picks her up as she continues crying. In all of this, her clothes seem to be nearly torn, her nearly see-through tank top clearly seen when underwater. The two boys made it past the chaos and looked through the saltwater for their sitter. They found her, being terrorized by Pteranodons. Zara was being grabbed by the breasts and dropped in the water over and over, sobbing and screaming even louder every single drop. She wondered through her sobs if she will ever be married. The Pteranodon tries to drown her once more but snatches her back up, causing Zara to scream and sob even more louder. When the Pteranodon dunked Zara in to the water for the last time, she screamed snd choked on water, as the Pteranodon’s beak shredded all of her clothes, leaving her nude. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, when the Mosasaurus popped out of the water and chomped down on both the Pteranodon. Zara looked below her, and wet herself and sobbed the loudest of all. The Pteranodon let go of Zara, who sobbed and fell down to the second layer jaws of the Mosasaurus. It is unknown whether or not Alec found out about the death of Zara. Behind the scenes: In the original version, the harness was supposed to send Zara flying around and dunked into the water. However, in the actual film, the harness and the crane got malfunctioned, and had a curve that was somehow hooked to Katie Mcgrath's clothing, so when the harness was underwater, Katie was drowning and was desperately trying to swim to the surface. The harness suddenly pulled her to the surface, tearing some of her clothes. Katie was terrified and was screaming and crying for help. The curve that was attached to the clothing ripped most of it, including her white jacket, her black pants, her underwear, and her see-through tank-top. Later, in her final moments, the harness had ripped all of her clothes and she was naked in the water, and if you look closely, her breasts rip through her tank-top, tearing the last of her clothes. Katie says after the disaster that she was not humiliated, but she was just worried she nearly died, and soon resumed sobbing after that, trying to maintain herself. This shows the harness not only drowned her and tore all of her clothes, but also gave her serous injuries, too. Thankfully, she survived. Appearance: In the movie, Zara was wearing a white jacket that was unbuttoned, a see-through gray tank top, black pants that are long-sleeved, and high heels. The see-through tank top was unintentional. Zara swooped up.gif|Zara being whisked in the air Zara falls but gets snatched.gif|Screaming, Zara gets snatched Zara falls into water tank.gif|Zara falls into the Mosasaurus tank, screaming Zara grabbed.gif|Zara gets snatched by a Pteranodon Zara screaming.gif|Zara sobbing and getting held by the breasts from the Pteranodon. Clothes nearly tearing. Zara's death.gif|Seconds before Zara's death Zara's hand spotted.jpg|Zara's death (her arm is spotted beneath the Pteranodon